The present invention relates to a wet cleaning apparatus that is equipped with a control unit to which accessory devices can be attached, e.g. an electric brush, a heating device, or the like, and is also equipped with a suction blower.
Wet cleaning apparatus are provided with a suction device consisting of a hose with a suction tube and a suction nozzle. Dirty air is being sucked in by the suction blower via the suction nozzle and is being guided via the suction tube and the suction hose through a liquid which, preferably, is water. The dust and dirt particles are being deposited in the liquid. In order to achieve an effective cleaning result on textile carpeting, an electric brush provided with an electrically driven brush roller is employed as an accessory device. Because of the increased amount of dust development that is caused by the use of the electric brush, it is necessary to turn the suction blower to the highest setting in order to reliably suck in the increased dust amount. Otherwise, a significant portion of the stirred up dust enters the air in a room. When the electric brush is turned off, the suction blower of the wet cleaning apparatus continues operating at full power, and, thereby, at its full noise level. If the electric brush is turned off, for example, in order to answer a telephone call, the high noise level of the suction blower is highly irritating.
It is an object of the invention to embody a wet cleaning apparatus of the aforementioned general type such that, when the accessory device is turned off, the remaining noise level is merely low, at the most.